Sweet Surrender
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU, definitely not a light-hearted fic. He had no idea of how he ever got here. He barely had any idea why he was here. Heck, he didn't know why he wore such odd apparrel currently, while sitting at this tea party with people that looked an awful lot like the Nagoya fanatic and the expert patissier.


**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own Meister Kirisaki, Spencer Henry Houko (aka Shachihoko to you guys), or Monica Adenauer. Nor do I own the songs 'Cloud Nine' and 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evanescence which I listened to a lot while writing this.**

**...This fic idea was something I originally requested for Bite the Dust to do (And I will wait patiently to see what Bite the Dust has as a result). It had to be AU, involve only those three characters (though others could be mentioned, I guess), and the main genres had to be either Horror, Fantasy or Supernatural, as well as no word limit ('cause I hate word limits unless they have a ****_minimum_**** of 100). Also, a tea party had to be put in there somewhere.**

**Eventually, I thought up something and I had to write it down, while listening to tons of music by Evanescence (especially the songs Cloud Nine and Sweet Sacrifice). It turned into a twisted kind of Wonderland-esque thing for me, which was kind of weird, and definitely dark, but I think it turned out well.**

**Warning: Crossdressing, blood, AU, possibly implied pairing?, implied mentions of drug use, alternate versions of Yakitate! Japan characters...**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Sweet Surrender**_

* * *

He had no idea of how he ever got here. He barely had any idea why he was here. Heck, he didn't know why he wore such odd apparrel currently, while sitting at this _tea party_ with people that looked an awful lot like the Nagoya fanatic and the expert patissier.

The Monica-look-alike leaned forwards, extending a teapot towards Meister's teacup. "More tea?" She asked with a whimsical sort of tone in her voice. Meister agreed immediately, the scent of orange pekoe was helping him get back to his senses, after all. _(When he'd first woken up to the tea party , she and the other boy with her looked like blurs, but now they've taken shape and familiar faces in his sight and that was a bit of an improvement.) _As he looked down at his long, long dress of lace and silk of the faintest shade of blue, he became aware of the feel of something much more solid underneath the bodice of his dress; something that forced him to suck in his stomach and made his chest feel slightly tighter than usual.

_A corset?_

He immediately wanted to choke, or sstart panicking, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he picked up a tart, with filling as crimson as blood, and took a bite into it. The taste of strawberries filled his mouth, with a hint of oversweet cherries _(like the medicine drugs you get when you're ill, right?)_ and...

_Blood?_

He really wanted to gag, but he didn't want to at the same time. He finished the tart, ignoring the taste as best as he could, and took a nother sip of his tea as he glanced at the other two.

The Monica-look-alike, a small top hat attached to her head, picked up a handkerchief and dabbed it at her lips. She straightened her white collared shirt and black blazer _(was there specks of blood on it, or was it a trick of the light or his dulled senses; Meister couldn't figure it out) _and flashed a small smile towards him, a smile that formed into a smirk.

"Is there anything the matter, _Alice?"_ She asked, but Meister hastily shook his head before turning and seeing the Shachihoko-look-alike's face in front of his. He tried to back up, but he couldn't really get himself to move any further back in the comfortable armchair he was seated in; as he was already at the back of his chair and his limbs and the rest of his body felt so heavy, so difficult to move except for above his shoulders.

"Hatter, he's getting to his...senses. Did you not realize his expressions of_ fear_ already?" The Shachihoko-look-alike chimed with a sickening sort of glee. "Look at him. He's a cute little thing, isn't he?" He continued, pushing one of his brown, floppy ears out of the way as he touched Meister's unmasked face (_and Meister only realized just now that he's not wearing his titanium mask, it's makeup that's all over his face; from lipstick to mascara to even foundation and blush)_. The older man flinched at the warm touch as the March Hare just chuckled a bit.

"Hm...True, indeed. He is kind of pretty. Do you think he's good enough for us to keep, or..." The Mad Hatter pointed an axe blade at Meister's neck, the blade covered with stains that were a brownish-red. "Should I go off with his head?" She crooned quietly, before giggling a bit. "It might be kind of fun to dismember him..."

_Why am I imagining all of this!? It has to be the sleeping pills, it just has to be a side effect from the pills, but...It seems all too real...And I don't...I don't..._

It was right then when Meister couldn't restrain himself, going into a fit of sobs and pleas.

"_Please!_ Please don't...Don't kill me! L-let me go, please! I don't-don't want to-I want to _die!" _He squealed through sniffles and hot tears streaming down his face. He knew he must sound so _pathetic_ as he pleaded for his life. He knew that they knew that already, too...

The March Hare let out a sigh. "Aw, we made him cry...His mascara's ruined, for bloody sakes..." He trailed off as he straight the dark green vest he wore overtop his black collared shirt. "Do you think we should just wipe it all off, Hatter?" He asked, turning to the orange-haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah." She responded with a wave of her hand as she put the axe down on the table. "Then we need to fix all of his makeup. Get the kit ready, will you?" The Hare nodded and walked away. The Hatter, meanwhile, grabbed a cupcake with really red sprinkles on the white icing (_Was it just Meister's point of view, or were they crushed up bits of more medicine pills?), _and she casually seated herself on Meister's lap. She dabbed at his face with a handkerchief, trying to wipe away the tears. "There, there now..." She coaxed gently. "We're not going to dismember you yet, you pretty little Alice. As soon as we get your makeup done, we'll start the tea party all over again? Does that sound good?"

Meister took a shaky breath, inhaling the scent of blood and sugar along with it. "Y-you're mad." He whispered quietly. "You're all _mad_."

She just smiled as she pushed the cupcake very close to Meister's lips and made him take a bite out of the icing-covered, red-sprinked confection. Either he could spit it out, and try to feebly resist it, or surrender to this sweet, sweet madness that he was sure was just a nightmare in his mind _(though his suspicions were getting really close to thinking that it was real)_.

He choose the the second option.

As he was forced to nibble on the treat, she leaned towards his ear and whispered four words ever so gently.

_"We're all mad here."_

* * *

**Author note: ...That's probably one the darkest pieces I've written this year. What the fic was about; it's completely up for interpretation by you readers. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you guys review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
